


return to zero

by swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Cheating, Death, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!louis, don’t read if you’re sensitive to be honest, it’s gonna be really fucked up;, older!harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime/pseuds/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miłość przyszła nieoczekiwanie, z łatką szczęścia dopiętą na ogonie. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że tuż za rogiem czyha smutek i rozpacz.</p><p>…czyli AU, w którym Louis(24) zostaje mężem Harry’ego(28) mimo, że znają się dopiero kilka miesięcy. Tuż po ślubie okazuje się, że spodziewają się narodzin swojego pierwszego dziecka, a gdzieś w między czasie pojawiają się pierwsze problemy małżeńskie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	return to zero

**Author's Note:**

> Przed Wami shot o trudnej, według mnie, tematyce. Bardzo proszę przed przeczytaniem o zapoznanie się z sekcją ‘Kategorie’. Jeśli choć jedna z nich Wam nie odpowiada - darujcie sobie czytanie.
> 
> _’Chyba nie wiedziałam na co się piszę, kiedy się zgodziłam. To znaczy wiedziałam, że to angst, jednak tego typu opowiadania różnie na mnie działają. Niektóre kompletnie mnie nie ruszają, a inne znowu mnie dobijają. Ten shot właśnie mnie dobił (…)’._ \- Kayka
> 
> Więc, sami rozumiecie. A tym, którzy zdecydują się jednak przeczytać - miłego czytania życzę. Tak myślę. xx
> 
> Sam pomysł na pracę powstał dzięki pomysłowi na prompt [ tommolittlecutie ](http://tommolittlecutie.tumblr.com//), za co bardzo dziękuję. Mocny wpływ miał również film, o tym samym tytule.
> 
> Korekta: [ Kayka ](http://smallworldinsideofme.tumblr.com/) , której dziękuję za poświęcony czas i pracę włożoną w sprawdzenie, mimo, że treść zadziałała na Ciebie jak zadziałała. Doceniam ❤️

♦

\- Co to jest? – Harry krzywi się, patrząc na pomarańczowo-czarne plamy poruszające się na ekranie komputera swojego męża.

\- To jego główka – wyjaśnia na spokojnie Louis, poprawiając głowę na piersi starszego mężczyzny. Harry, niemal automatycznie poprawia swoje ramiona, otaczając nimi Louisa jeszcze ciaśniej, upewniając się tym samym, że jego palce splatają się z palcami szatyna na jego zaokrąglonym brzuchu. Co jest trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Louis jest w dziewiątym miesiącu ciąży. Właściwie to dziewięć miesięcy minie za trzy dni.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to on? – pyta z lekkim oburzeniem, odsuwając się od swojego męża, tak by zobaczyć jego twarz. Louis spogląda w lewy bok i przegryza wargę.

\- Tak czuję – mówi miękko, niemal szeptem, i Harry poddaje się, przy tym spojrzeniu pełnym miłości i tej cholernej pewności, że to będzie chłopiec. Mimo wszystko, w głębi duszy wierzy, że to będzie dziewczynka, jednak pozwala Louisowi mieć ten moment.

\- Ugh, a to, co to jest? – powtarza, widząc jak zabawnie niekształtnie wyglądająca plama przemieszcza się po ekranie.

\- To jego pupa – Louis chichocze lekko. Unosi swoją dłoń, zabierając za sobą dłoń Harry’ego i przykłada do ust, składając na jej wierzchu krótki, lecz czuły pocałunek.  Harry uśmiecha się na ten gest.

\- Paskuda – podsumowuje z udawanym obrzydzeniem i Louis trąca go z łokcia trafiając między żebra. – Auć! To bolało!

\- Masz za swoje – mówi naburmuszony szatyn. – Nie mów w ten sposób do naszego syna, on cię słyszy!

\- Akurat – Harry prycha lekko, bo przecież to tylko pomarańczowo-czarna plamka, jak może go słyszeć?

\- Co więcej, rozróżnia nasze głosy, więc nie zdziw się, jeśli to ciebie kiedyś nazwie paskudą – Louis mówi dumnie, niemal triumfalnie i Harry wyślizguje się spod jego ciężaru, i delikatnie układa swojego męża na kanapie, a potem klęka na wysokości okrągłego brzucha Louisa i pochyla się.

\- Cześć – mówi niepewnie, trochę niezręcznie, jakby testując, czy dziecko naprawdę go słyszy. Właściwie to Louis chce się zaśmiać, bo brakuje tylko, aby Harry poklepał go po brzuchu, robiąc niemal próbę mikrofonu. – Tu twój tatuś, Harry – szepcze cichutko, i kładzie dłoń na brzuch, odskakując po chwili.

Louis uśmiecha się do niego czule i kładzie rękę tuż obok tej Harry’ego.

\- To jakaś sztuczka? – Harry pyta, szeroko otwierając oczy.

\- Nie głuptasie – Louis kręci głową. – To jego stopa!

Harry spogląda to na Louisa, to na jego brzuch i po wymianie kilku spojrzeń nachyla się raz jeszcze, zakrywając tym samym dłonią swoje usta, jakby szeptał coś na ucho.

\- Nie mów swojemu tacie, ale ja wiem, że jesteś dziewczynką i nazwiemy cię Rosalie, dobrze?  - Louis uśmiecha się czule i już rozchyla usta, aby coś powiedzieć, gdy Harry przemawia ponownie. – Zapukaj dwa razy, jeśli mamy umowę.

Harry przyciska lekko swoją dużą dłoń, szukając ruchów dziecka, które wyczuwa chwilę później.

♦

Dziewiąty miesiąc przypada na słoneczny wtorek, w którym Louis postanawia dokończyć urządzanie pokoju ich jeszcze nienarodzonego dziecka. Pomaga mu przy tym przyjaciel, z którym znają się od dziecka, zabawny Irlandczyk o imieniu Niall.

\- Wychodzę na chwilę, nic nie rób beze mnie, dobrze? – mówi Niall, naciskając na ostatnie słowo, jakby wymagał od Louisa złożenia obietnicy. Louis odrywa wzrok od beżowych ścian pokoju i spogląda za prawe ramię, kiwając głową z uśmiechem. Niall odpowiada mu tym samym i wychodzi z pomieszczenia, a szatyn powraca do tak pustych ścian.

\- Gdzie my ciebie położymy, co? – pyta się, dzierżąc w dłoniach brązowego misia. Śledzi wzrokiem półki zawieszone po prawej stronie i widzi kawałek wolnego miejsca, który idealnie spisze się, jako siedzisko dla maskotki. – Może – robi kilka kroków w tamtą stronę. – Tutaj? – i kładzie zabawkę. Potem odchodzi kilka kroków i podziwia swoje dzieło. – Idealnie! – grucha zadowolony i kładzie ręce na brzuchu, pocierając go intensywnie, jakby szukając ruchów dziecka.

Robi jeszcze jeden krok do tyłu, chcąc objąć wzrokiem ukończony pokój swojego syna, gdy natyka się na coś twardego.

\- Auć! – skrzeczy z bólu, odwracając się szybko. – A ty, co tutaj robisz? – mówi do siebie, patrząc na łóżeczko z białego drewna pod oknem. Cmoka z niezadowoleniem i kręci głową, aby po chwili złapać za bok mebla i unieść go lekko w górę, przeciągając na przeciwległą ścianę, na której zawieszony jest baldachim w białym kolorze.

\- Cholera! – Louis klnie pod nosem, gdy łóżeczko stawia opór i nie chce się przesunąć.

-Louis! – nagły krzyk wyrywa go ze skupienia, sprawiając, że opuszcza mebel na stopę.

\- Ah! Kurwa! – klnie, a przekleństwo roznosi się na cały pokój.

\- Nic ci się nie stało? – podbiega do niego blondyn, sprawdzając czy wszystko jest w porządku. Louis kiwa tylko głową, grymasząc z bólu. – Nie powinieneś przenosić sam łóżeczka! Jesteś w dziewiątym miesiącu ciąży! – karci go przyjaciel.

Louis opiera się o komodę, która jest wypełniona po brzegi malutkimi ciuszkami niemowlęcymi, gdy Niall unosi łóżeczko z jednej strony i ciągnie je pod ścianę.

\- Tutaj? – pyta, opuszczając łóżeczko. Louis kiwa głową z jedną ręką na dole pleców i drugą na brzuchu.

\- Dzięki – szepcze.

Niall poprawia jeszcze łóżeczko, przesuwając je trochę w prawo, a potem prowadzi Louisa do gabinetu, gdzie siedzi Harry.

\- Będę się już zbierał, Zayn na mnie czeka w domu – mówi, sięgając po swój płaszcz. Harry nie spogląda nawet znad dokumentów, które przegląda, a Louis wychodzi, mówiąc, że musi skorzystać z toalety. Wraca po chwili z niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy, Niall, nie pyta ani nie przeciąga, tylko tuli go do siebie i szepcze ciepłe słowa na pożegnania. A gdy Louis nic nie mówi, jedynie przytakuje głową, trzymając się za brzuch, Harry unosi głowę i przegryza ołówek w zębach.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – odzywa się ochrypły głos, tuż po tym jak zamykają się drzwi.

\- Dzwoń do doktor Smith – mówi Louis naglącym tonem i Harry od razu łapie za telefon. Wybiera numer i podaje Louisowi, który ostrożnie siada na fotelu przed nim.

Louis wita się cicho z lekarzem i gorączkowo tłumaczy mu coś, a Harry bawi się niecierpliwie ołówkiem w dłoniach, aż wreszcie widzi jak Louis uspokaja się nieco i kiwa głową, jakby dopiero, co zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

\- I? – pyta Harry, gdy Louis ledwo, co odrywa słuchawkę oddycha.

\- Dziecko się rodzi – mówi Louis.

\- Co? Ale, że już? Teraz? – Harry prostuje się w fotelu, a w jego głosie daje się wyczuć panikę.

\- Nie, głuptasie! Mam…Boże, nigdy nie przywyknę do mówienia o tym wprost przy tobie! – jęczy Louis, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Po prostu – zaczyna, słowa wychodząc stłumione przez jego ręce. – Krwawię, ale okazuje się, że to nic groźnego, że to może się zdarzyć, małe plamienie – Harry przytakuje ze zrozumieniem, chociaż Louis tego nie widzi. – Jutro mam wizytę – kończy i zsuwa dłonie z twarzy.

Louis widzi jak Harry zaciąga się powietrzem, a ołówek w jego dłoniach zamiera.

\- Um, jutro – powtarza Harry – Jutro mam ważne spotkanie. Przetarg na budowę nowego osiedla na obrzeżach miasta, dość duża sprawa, duże pieniądze- kontynuuje Harry, wskazując przy tym na dokumentacje przed sobą i Louis przegryza wargę kiwa smutno głową. Wstaje, kładąc delikatnie dłonie na brzuchu i kieruje się do drzwi. – Louis? – słyszy za sobą i odwraca się niechętnie.

\- Hm?

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Jasne – odpowiada. – Praca, rozumiem – kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem, ale w jego oczach widać smutek.

\- Kochanie, to naprawdę ważny przetarg – Harry mówi zmartwiony i Louis po prostu wzrusza ramionami.

\- Rozumiem – mówi sucho.

\- Wystarczy poprosić, Louis – Harry zaznacza, wiedząc już, co jemu mężowi chodzi po głowie.

\- Mam już dość proszenia, Harry! Kiedy proszę i tak odmawiasz! Poradzę sobie sam! Jak zawsze! – żali się i owija swoje ramiona wokół brzucha niczym w obronnym geście. Jego ręce przesuwają się w górę i w dół.

\- Louis – Harry mówi smutno.

\- Przepraszam – szatyn mówi szlochając. – Po prostu- ociera spływająca łzę po policzku. – Od rana nie czuję jego ruchów, wiesz? Martwi mnie to – szepcze ostatnie zdanie i Harry już jest na nogach i podchodzi do niższego mężczyzny.

\- Może po prostu się zmęczył? – mówi głupio i Louis uśmiecha się pod nosem, bo za te głupie teksty ma ochotę mu przyłożyć, albo co najmniej kopnąć. – Ma tam tak mało miejsca, może zaraz zdecyduje się do nas dołączyć? Wiesz dobrze, że w ostatnim miesiącu dziecko jest mniej ruchliwe.

Louis wtula się w Harry’ego i kiwa głową, chowając ją w zgięciu jego szyi.

♦

\- Piłeś dzisiaj kawę? – pyta pielęgniarka, szukając czegoś w szafce zawieszonej na ścianie.

\- Nie, po prostu się denerwuję – odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą Louis, opierając się na leżance.

\- Sprawdźmy jak mały sobie radzi – kobieta odwraca się do Louisa i uśmiecha do niego.

\- Już nie taki mały – Louis mówi pod nosem, bardziej do siebie, a jego ręce już są na brzuchu, pragnąc tak bardzo mieć już dziecko przy sobie i tulić je w swoich ramionach.

Pielęgniarka uśmiecha się czule na zachowanie mężczyzny, a potem przykłada elektrodę do brzucha Louisa, ale jedyne, co słychać to szumy.

\- Um –zastanawia się przez chwilę, przekładając urządzenie w inne miejsce, a po chwili w kolejne. -  Chyba się zepsuła, przyniosę inną, dobrze? – i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wychodzi.

\- Masz nową? – pyta Louis, prostując się trochę, lekko zniecierpliwiony, gdy kobieta ponownie pojawia się w pomieszczeniu.

\- Tak – odpowiada pielęgniarka. - Drugie podejście.

Kobieta przykłada elektrodę ponownie, tym razem nową, ale słychać jedynie to samo. Odkłada urządzenie na stolik i w pośpiechu opuszcza pomieszczenie, z Louisem wołającym za nią: ‘co się dzieje?’

Po chwili przychodzi lekarz, a za nim pielęgniarka wciąga urządzenie USG.

Louis gorączkowo patrzy to na lekarza, to na pielęgniarkę, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego nie słychać bicia serca jego dziecka. Dlaczego musi mieć takiego pecha, że jedno i drugie urządzenie przestało nagle działać?

Lekarz włącza urządzenie USG i nakłada żel na różdżkę, przykładając ją natychmiastowo do bladej skóry brzucha Louisa.

\- Widzę główkę – mówi. – Oddychaj, dobrze? Wdech, wydech.

Louis opiera się ponownie, starając się trochę uspokoić, i rozchyla usta biorąc głęboki wdech. Następnie wypuszcza powietrze.

\- Nie wyczuwam tętna – padają słowa lekarza, a Louis ma wrażenie, że jego własne serce przestaje bić. - Sprawdziłem, dziecko nie oddycha. Tak mi przykro.

Louis otwiera szeroko oczy i zaciąga się powietrzem, które wstrzymuje, próbując przetrawić słowa lekarza.

\- Współczuję – mówi lekarz, a Louis nie rozumie. To dziewiąty miesiąc, dziecko ma się urodzić za trzy tygodnie! Jego brzuch już obniżył się o kilka centymetrów, więc można wnioskować, że może pojawić się na świecie i za dwa tygodnie. I rusza się trochę mniej.

\- Proszę mi go pokazać – nakazuje Louis, głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

\- Naprawdę, Louis – naciska lekarz.  - Przykro mi.

\- Proszę mi go pokazać! – powtarza Louis, jakby nie docierały do niego słowa mężczyzny.

\- Louis, L-Louis – lekarz zacina się, nie wiedząc, co może więcej powiedzieć. - Dziecko nie żyje – mówi powoli i dosadnie, upewniając się, że pacjent rozumie.

Oczy Louisa zachodzą łzami. Zaczyna powoli kręcić głową, a jego ruchy powoli zamieniają się w gorączkowe.

\- Nie – mówi – Nie, nie, nie! To niemożliwe! – łka, zakrywając twarz dłońmi.  – Proszę mi go pokazać! – prosi ponownie rozdzierającym serce tonem, ale lekarz nie ustępuje.

\- Jesteś tu z kimś?- Louis kręci głową. – Zadzwonić do męża? – lekarz próbuje ponownie.

Louis wybucha histerycznym płaczem, bo nie, nie ma, do kogo dzwonić. Harry jest na spotkaniu, Harry nie może przyjechać i Louis zostaje z tym wszystkim sam. Prosi o pozostawienie go samego na chwilę.

♦

\- To dziewczynka czy chłopiec? – pyta kobieta, siedząc naprzeciwko Louisa.

Louis patrzy się tępo w białą ścianę za nią, jego spojrzenie jest puste. Nie wyraża nic.  Jego ręce nie spoczywają już więcej na brzuchu, leżą bezwiednie po obu jego stronach na niewygodnej kanapie w gabinecie lekarskim. Bądź psychologa. Albo psychiatry. Nie jest pewien. I nie interesuje go to za bardzo.

\- Chłopiec – słychać głos po jego lewej stronie, ale Louis nie odwraca głowy.  Ma nadzieję, że Harry czuje się winny, że nie było go z nim dzisiaj. I miesiąc wcześniej. I dwa miesiące, i te kolejne wcześniej również. Louis go wini.

\- Czy to pierwsze dziecko? – pada kolejne pytanie, a Louis zastanawia się, czy ich syn miałby uśmiech Harry’ego czy jego. Jaki miałby kolor oczu?

Harry musi kiwnąć głową, bo pada kolejne pytanie.

\- Wybraliście dla niego imię?

\- Jacob – Harry odpowiada po raz kolejny, a Louis myśli, że to naprawdę ładne imię.  Gdzieś, podczas tej całej ciąży, czytał, że osoby o imieniu Jacob są wszechstronnie uzdolnione i posiadają dużą intuicję. To dość dobre cechy w życiu. A do dobrego samopoczucia potrzebują uczestnictwa w życiu świata, inaczej czują się niepotrzebne, a więc nieszczęśliwe. I na to wspomnienie Louis czuje ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Czy ich syn nie otrzymywał wystarczająco dużo uwagi? To,dlatego postanowił od nich odejść?

\- Ładne imię.

\- Louis – słychać kolejny głos, gdzieś bardziej po stronie Harry’ego i o ile Louis dobrze pamięta, siedzi tam doktor Smith. - Zastanów się jak je urodzić.

Urodzić? Przecież jest martwe, myśli Louis.

\- Nie możecie to usunąć?  - pyta Harry, a Louis krzywi się.  _To?_

\- Poród, albo cesarskie cięcie – odpowiada lekarz, a Louis kręci głową, otrząsając się z amoku.

\- Chwila, m-musicie teraz? – pyta drżącym głosem, który załamuje się na końcu.

\- To był długi dzień, odpocznijcie – odpowiada doktor Smith. - Zastanówcie się nad tym, zajmiemy się tym jutro.

Louis chce przytaknąć, wstać i wrócić do domu, a tam zamknąć się w sypialni, ze swoim nienarodzonym dzieckiem, które nosi pod sercem, gdy pada kolejne pytanie, od psychologa.

\- To przykre pytanie, z góry przepraszam, ale wolicie kremację czy pogrzeb?

♦

Mija tydzień od narodzin ich martwego syna, kiedy Louis decyduje się po raz pierwszy wyjść z ich wspólnej sypialni.  Nie jest to duży przełom – jego włosy wciąż są potargane, jego oczy podkrążone, a cera nawet nie blada, a szara. Na jego chudym ciele wisi wciąż ta sama piżama – szeroka, prawdopodobnie kiedyś należąca do Harry’ego, koszulka z krótkim rękawem, oraz luźne czarne spodnie. Jego stopy są bose, i pierwsze miejsce, w jakie go kierują jest pokój dziecięcy.

Pokój Jacoba.

Louis staje pośrodku małej przestrzeni i rozgląda się po beżowych ścianach, przyozdobionych w kolorowe naklejki. Dłońmi pociera ramiona, jakby z chłodu, a jego matowe niebieskie tęczówki spoczywają na  komodzie po lewej stronie. Rusza do niej, chwytając po drodze karton pozostawiony zapewne w dniu, w którym on i Niall dokonywali ostatnich poprawek w pomieszczeniu, i otwiera szuflady, wrzucając tam po kolei maleńkie ubranka. Kiedy kończy, zarzuca na siebie niedbale kurtkę i wychodzi na boso w deszczowy poranek brudząc się w błocie na podjeździe. Przechodzi obok garażu, którego brama jest uchylona i kiedy wyrzuca karton do śmieci odwraca się w jego kierunku, słysząc cichy głos swojego męża, nucącego nieznaną mu dotąd melodię. Louis wpatruje się w niego przez chwilę, słysząc coś o dziecku, coś o uśmiechu i szczęściu.

Rusza do przodu bez wahania i staje przed Harrym, mówiąc jakby z wyrzutem:

\- Może byś skręcił półki w salonie, w końcu, co? – prosi, choć wcale to tak nie brzmi, zakładając ręce na pierś.

Harry przerywa swój śpiew, a jego palce przestają muskać struny gitary i spogląda znad zapisanego zeszytu na Louisa.

\- Jestem zajęty – odpowiada sucho.

Louis nie wie, co powiedzieć tak naprawdę, nie wie, co zrobić, aby oderwać Harry’ego od tego żałosnego pisania dla ich dziecka, ponieważ ich dziecka już nie ma, jest martwe, nigdy nie usłyszy tych słów płynących prosto z jego serca. Wzdycha teatralnie i przewraca oczami, a potem odwraca się na pięcie i kieruje do wnętrza domu. Za sobą jedynie słyszy jeszcze, lekko przepraszającym tonem wypowiedziane słowa Harry’ego:

\- Zrobię to, po prostu nie teraz, dobrze?

♦

Kilka cichych dni oraz cichych kłótni później, Louis łapie za białą farbę i gorliwie zakrywa delikatny kolor ścian pokoju Jacoba. Harry nakrywa go dwie godziny później i gdy Louis spogląda na niego tymi niebieskimi tęczówkami pełnymi bólu, i pragnienia zrobienia czegokolwiek, aby choć trochę było lepiej, Harry odbiera od niego wałek z farbą i mu pomaga.

Dlaczego tylko Louis ma wrażenie, że rozdziera siebie samego z cząstek, które mu pozostały?

♦

Louis po raz pierwszy nie zastaje w łóżku Harry’ego miesiąc od narodzin ich syna. Zasypia z pustą połową łóżka Harry’ego i budzi się z pustą połową Harry’ego. Godzinę po przebudzeniu dostaje telefon z sugestią, że na niedzielę być może powinni zaprosić rodziców na obiad.

♦

\- Było zabawnie, co? – mówi Harry zmywając naczynia po rodzinnym obiedzie. Louis siedzi z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę na barowym stołku i sięga po kubek gorącej herbaty. Upija z niego łyk, a potem przemawia:

\- To był twój pomysł – wypluwa sucho. Harry unosi brwi i zaciska usta w wąską linię. Fakt, to był jego pomysł, po tym jak spędził noc z tą blondynką w pracy u siebie w biurze. Pomysł mu wpadł do głowy na szybkiego, aby zając czymś Louisa, aby zająć czymś jego własny umysł, aby prawda nie wyszła na jaw. – Jakby tego było mało, za chwilę nadchodzą święta – burczy Louis pod nosem.

\- Zbojkotujmy święta w takim razie – proponuje Harry, unosząc lewy kącik ust w górę, i patrząc się rozmarzonym wzrokiem przed siebie.

\- Nie możesz zbojkotować świąt! – kłóci się Louis, ale Harry wie swoje.

♦

Święta nadchodzą, a zamiast rodzinnego obiadu jest krótka podróż pociągiem oraz wieczór nad Sekwaną w akompaniamencie wyśmienitego czerwonego wina. Albo dwóch, czy nawet kilku.

Louis nie liczy.

Z tego, co pamięta kończy w pokoju hotelowym z Harrym przypinającym go do ściany w towarzystwie głośnych jęków i westchnień.

♦

\- Dziękuję za przyjście – Harry żegna się z inwestorami, a gdy wszyscy znikają za drzwiami, zamyka je i odwraca się na pięcie, posyłając uśmiech pięknej blondynce. – Poradziłaś sobie wspaniale! – mówi z euforią. – Jedli ci z ręki – dodaje i zbliża się do kobiety, przyciągając ją w pasie do siebie.

Blondynka nie spogląda na niego, przegryza jedynie dolną wargę, patrząc na dokumenty, które trzyma w dłoniach, oparte obecnie o jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Nie jesteś zadowolona – zauważa, ale do tego nie trzeba być spostrzegawczym. Kobieta wydaje z siebie niski pomruk, lekko kiwając głową ze wzrokiem wciąż utkwionym w papierach. – Co się stało?

\- Dupek nie zadzwonił w święta – mówi krótko i dopiero teraz nabiera odwagi, aby podnieść wzrok.  Zielone tęczówki patrzą na nią zdezorientowane. – Sęk w tym, że bardzo go lubię.

Ręce Harry’ego natychmiastowo znikają z talii blondynki, a mężczyzna odsuwa się i zaciska usta w wąską linię. Patrzy uważnie na kobietę przed sobą, w myślach próbując dobrać odpowiednio słowa.

\- Wiesz, że my… - gestem dłoni wskazuje między siebie, a kobietę. – Nie chcę zepsuć czegoś, na czym mi zależy – mówi, wywołując niezadowolony grymas na twarzy współpracownicy. Blondynka wydaje zastanawiać się nad czymś, po czym mówi po chwili:

\- Wiesz, czego ci potrzeba? – pyta retorycznie, ale Harry i tak kiwa głową, jakby posyłając pytanie ‘czego?’- Dobrego posiłku, a ja – naciska na słowo ‘ja’, podchodząc do Harry’ego i kładąc dłoń na jego chudym, bladym policzku. – Świetnie gotuję.

♦

Louis po raz drugi nie zastaje w łóżku Harry’ego dwa dni po świętach. Skotłowany w białej pościeli z telefonem mocno ściskanym w dłoni budzi się o około piątej nad ranem. Siada prosto i przykłada telefon do ucha, uprzednio wybierając numer swojego męża. Nie wie, że telefon dzwoni kilkanaście metrów od niego, tuż na podjeździe w aucie Harry’ego, w dłoni mężczyzny.

Połączenie zostaje odrzucone, a Louis próbuje ponownie. Do godziny szóstej rano wykonuje około dwudziestu dwóch połączeń, a do siódmej nad ranem jest ich około sześćdziesięciu.

Dokładnie o siódmej trzydzieści pięć słychać przekręcane klucze w drzwiach, i do tej chwili, Louis zdążył przenieść się do kuchni, usadawiając się na stołku barowym jedynie w bokserkach i luźnej koszulce. Jego telefon spoczywa przed nim, na wysepce kuchennej.

Drzwi otwierają się, a on nawet nie spogląda w ich kierunku. Harry wchodzi do domu, nie dbając nawet o zachowanie ciszy. Rzuca klucze na blat, robiąc nieproszony hałas o tak wczesnej godzinie i nie spoglądając na Louisa sięga po kubek z szafki, kładąc go z głośnym stukotem na blat przed sobą. Potem sięga po czajnik i odwraca się w stronę Louisa, odkręcając kran, i napełniając naczynie.

\- Wcześnie wstałeś – mówi sucho, wciąż nie patrząc na mężczyznę.

\- Myślałem, że umarłeś – Louis odpowiada podobnym tonem, obejmując rękoma nogę, którą postawił na stołku, i przytulił do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Chciałbyś – żacha się Harry, ale Louisowi wcale nie jest do śmiechu.

\- Przez całą noc myślałem, że nie żyjesz, ale tak naprawdę wiedziałem, że kogoś pieprzysz – Louis mówi sucho, a Harry otwiera szeroko oczy, chociaż stara się ukryć swoje zaskoczenie.

\- Nikogo nie-

\- Wiesz co widzę, patrząc na ciebie?  - kontynuuje, nie zważając na słowa Harry’ego. – Widzę śmierć. Wyglądał jak ty. Ta sama buzia, te same brwi i usta.

Harry rozchyla usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale Louis nie daje mu dojść do słowa.

\- Chcę rozwodu, Harry.

♦

Harry wyprowadza się jeszcze w ten sam dzień, a Louisa nie za bardzo interesuje nawet gdzie. Odwiedza mamę informując o rozwodzie i o nowym początku, który planuje. Spotyka się również z Niallem, który zaprasza go na urodziny swojego męża i chociaż początkowo odmawia, nie chcąc się przyglądać jak ten grucha ze swoim partnerem – Zaynem – ostatecznie postanawia pójść.

\- Za nowy początek – mówi Niall, kładąc na stole tacę z niezliczoną ilością drinków. Louis patrzy z podziwem i bierze jeden kieliszek dla siebie, gdy przyjaciel siada obok niego na kanapie.

\- Za nowy początek – mówi i unosi szkło w górę, delikatnie stukając się ze szklanką Nialla. Mężczyzna bierze łyk, który natychmiast wypluwa, gdy czuje jak zawartość jego żołądka podchodzi do gardła. – Przepraszam – mówi, zakrywając usta dłonią i wstaje.

Chwilę później znajduje się w łazience, pozbywając się całej zawartości swojego żołądka do toalety.

♦

Jeszcze tej samej nocy, w drodze powrotnej do domu, Louis zatrzymuje się na stacji benzynowej kupując test ciążowy.

Nad ranem, gdy wykonuje test, widzi dwie kreski i klnie pod nosem.

Kolejną rzeczą, jaką robi jest zapalenie papierosa.

♦

Louis decyduje się nie wspominać o ciąży nikomu. Mija miesiąc, kiedy postanawia zadzwonić do Harry’ego. Mężczyzna wpada do, kiedyś ich wspólnego domu godzinę później, dysząc głośno.

\- Jestem w ciąży – Louis mówi wprost, siedząc skulony pod kocem na dużej sofie w salonie. Harry stoi nad nim, wyglądając jakby miał się za chwilę rozpłakać.

\- Oh – udaje mu się z siebie wydobyć, a Louis kiwa głową.

\- Myślałem o aborcji – mówi, a Harry pada na kolana, jakby miał go błagać, aby wyrzucił tę myśl z głowy. – Ale – zaczyna i odwraca głowę w bok, prosto w stronę Harry’ego, patrząc w jego zielone, załzawione tęczówki. – Muszę mieć dziecko, Harry. Muszę mieć  _to_  dziecko i wiem, że tylko ty możesz mnie zrozumieć – mówi, a Harry kiwa gorączkowo głową. – Nie dam rady sam tego przejść – Louis mówi cicho, ledwo ponad szeptem.

Harry robi dwa kroki w stronę Louisa i chwyta jego dłonie w swoje, delikatnie je ujmując.

\- Czy ty…Czy ty chcesz mi dać do zrozumienia, że mnie potrzebujesz? – pyta i patrzy na Louisa z nadzieją tak oczywistą wypisaną na twarzy. Szatyn kiwa głową, ledwo zauważalnie.

\- Potrzebuję cię, Harry.

♦

Oboje postanawiają, że wychowają dziecko razem, chociaż ich drogi dawno się rozeszły. Harry wprowadza się z powrotem do niegdyś ich wspólnego domu, mówiąc, że jest tu tylko dla niego. Louis nie rozumie, dlaczego Harry godzi się na to wszystko, skoro przez niemal dwa miesiące mieszkał z kobietą, z którą ma romans od około czterech, czy sześciu miesięcy. Louis nie rozumie, ale też nie próbuje zrozumieć. Myśli o sobie, myśli o tym, że potrzebuje kogoś przy swoim boku, kogoś, kto go zrozumie i będzie pragnął tego dziecka równie mocno, co on. Harry wpisuje się idealnie w tę rolę, chociaż już dawno przestał go kochać.

A przynajmniej tak myśli.

♦

Ciąża przebiega spokojnie.

Louis dużo je, zwłaszcza kwaśnych rzeczy, ale dużą przyjemność sprawia mu tort czekoladowy z cukierni dwie przecznice dalej.

Jego brzuszek rośnie, dziecko rozwija się prawidłowo, coraz częściej dając o sobie znać, kopiąc i wiercąc się tuż pod jego sercem.

Harry przepisuje go do innego lekarza, w całkowicie innej klinice, zgodnie z jego życzeniem.

Pokój dla dziecka, zostaje wybrany w przeciwległej części domu, biorąc pod uwagę ostatni wybór. Kolory ścian są wesołe, pokryte delikatną zielenią z dodatkiem mocnego brązu.

Harry wyrzuca wszystkie dotychczas kupione maskotki, czy nawet butelki dla dziecka, nie mówiąc już o meblach, a Louis kupuje nowe.

Pewnego dnia, szatyn znajduje książkę z bajkami, którą czytali nie tak dawno, przy tamtej okazji, wyrzuca ją natychmiast, a Harry idzie do księgarni i kupuje cały karton nowych.

Nadchodzi ósmy miesiąc ciąży, kiedy Louis staje pośrodku salonu z niezadowoloną miną, a Harry odrywa wzrok od telewizora i spogląda na niego.

\- Musimy sprzedać ten dom – mówi zdecydowanie, a Harry nie pyta.

Już dwa tygodnie później, przeprowadzają się, a ich jeszcze nienarodzone dziecko dostaje duży, słoneczny pokój z widokiem na pobliski park.

♦

Tuż przed rozpoczęciem dziewiątego miesiąca, Harry ma ważne spotkanie z inwestorami, gdy dzwoni jego telefon. Chwilę później znajduje się w samochodzie w drodze do szpitala.

♦

Louis ma złe przeczucie. Leży niespokojnie na sali operacyjnej, z Harrym u boku. Nie czuje nic, i to nie tylko przez środki znieczulające.

Zamiera, gdy lekarz wyciąga dziecko z jego brzucha, a w pomieszczeniu panuje cisza. Spogląda na Harry’ego, który patrzy na niego z góry szeroko otwartymi oczami i przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Przenosi wzrok na lekarza i pielęgniarkę, którzy szybko zabrali noworodka na pobliski stół.

\- Co się dzieje? – pyta, łamiącym się głosem. – Dlaczego nie płacze?  - zadaje kolejne pytanie, gdy Harry chowa twarz w dłoniach. – Dlaczego nie płacze? – powtarza, ale odpowiada mu jedynie cisza.

Cisza, która wydaje się wiecznością, a trwa tak naprawdę chwilę, chwilę, po której rozlega się tak upragniony płacz dziecka.

Louis oddycha z ulgą i odrzuca głowę do tyłu, zamykając oczy. Czuje jak jego lewa dłoń obejmowana jest przez znacznie większą i ściskana w pocieszającym geście.

\- To dziewczynka – słyszą, a Louis otwiera oczy i spogląda na lekarza z dzieckiem w swoich ramionach. Mężczyzna podchodzi do niego i kładzie dziecko Louisowi na pierś, ale ten patrzy tępo przed siebie.

\- Dziewczynka? – pyta, dłonie wciąż trzymając płasko po bokach swojego ciała. Na twarzy lekarza pojawia się grymas zdezorientowania, ale gdy Harry wyciąga ręce, podaje mu noworodka. – Dziewczynka – Louis powtarza szeptem, niemal do siebie.

♦

\- Masz piękne, zdrowe dziecko – mówi lekarz, wchodząc wieczorem do sali Louisa, tego samego dnia. - Co się dzieje?

\- Nie czuję się tak jak powinienem – przyznaje, nie zastanawiając się ani chwili. - Nie czuję radości, ani smutku. W ogóle – mówi smutno. - Nic nie czuję.

\- Wiem – lekarz mówi spokojnym głosem, a Louis nie rozumie.

\- A gdzie radość? – zastanawia się. -  Kiedy przyjdzie? Będę okropnym ojcem.

\- To niemożliwe – odpowiada mężczyzna, kojącym głosem. -  Nie po tym, co przeszedłeś, Louis.

♦

Louis budzi się z samego rana, z Harrym śpiącym na maleńkiej sofce pod ścianą. Czuje przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się w jego klatce piersiowej na ten widok.

Chwilę później do sali wchodzi pielęgniarka, przywożąc maleńką dziewczynkę i Louis odbiera ją od kobiety, biorąc w swoje ramiona. Przygląda się drobnej, różowej buźce, ciekawym zielonym tęczówkom patrzącym na niego, małemu drobnemu noskowi i malinowym ustom. Maluszek łapie go za palca wskazującego i zaciska dłoń w piąstkę, a Louis się uśmiecha, po raz pierwszy od porodu.

\- Cześć mała – wita się, głosem tak cichym, ledwo słyszalnym. - Jestem twoim tatusiem – mówi dumnie, i faktycznie, czuje dumę. -  Wiem, było ciężko. Opowiem ci coś – mówi z nutką radości w głosie, która przebudza Harry’ego nieopodal. Mężczyzna otwiera powieki i przypatruje się scenie rozgrywającej się tuż przed nim. Nie odzywa się jednak, tylko słucha. - Ma na imię Jacob, to twój starszy brat – mówi Louis, a Harry’emu robi się cieplej na sercu. - Będzie nad tobą czuwał. Chronił ode złego i dbał żebyśmy długo byli razem.

♦

Tego samego popołudnia, Harry zabiera torby z sali Louisa i zanosi do samochodu. Louis natomiast, wraz z dziewczynką w swoich ramionach, zostaje posadzony na wózku inwalidzkim przez pielęgniarza, który zawozi go pod same drzwi wejściowe szpitala, gdzie czeka na niego Harry.

\- Radzi sobie pan – odzywa się w pewnej chwili pracownik, widząc jak Louis nuci do dziecka cichą melodię. - Pewnie nie pierwsze.

\- Nie – Louis odpowiada miękko, nie odrywając wzroku od noworodka.

\- Ile ma pan dzieci? – pyta zaciekawiony pielęgniarz.

\- Dwoje – odpowiada Louis - Mam dwoje dzieci.


End file.
